Into Another Dimension
by Home And Charmed
Summary: PG13 on the safe side. Chapter 2 is now officially up, sorry for the long wait. Tara, Spike and Giles now join Piper and the three teens on their journey and try to find thier way home. Meanwhile the remaning scooby gand joins the charmed ones on finding
1. Lost in the world of Pokemon

Note: This is a Home and Away/Lizzie McGurie/Charmed/Pokemon crossover rated R on the safe side I don't own anyone you see here. Note:2 Lizzie, Piper and Jade and Kane are the main four characters you may see our others friends too. And please if you are a anti-pokemon hater who goes around and making fun of pokemon stories don't do it to me. Note 3 This will be nothing like the show Pokemon but H&A, Charmed and Lizzie will be almost the same. Set three weeks after the twins, Rhys and Max were in the mine. For Charmed Set after Prince Charmed. Um I am not sure where I should set it for Lizzie thought. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
Into Another world Summary, Piper Halliwell, Jade Sutherland, Kane Phillips and Lizzie McGurie from three different places are sucked into another world into a word of where mysterious and dangerous creatures roam With our charmed one will they make it back home? Alive? **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Piper  
  
"Piper! We need you down here!" Phoebe yelled to her oldest sister "Phoebe Behind you!" Paige screamed Phoebe jumped in the air as the energy ball passed by while still in the air Phoebe turned whacking her foot into the warlock. The warlock fell "Vase!" Paige called out a vase on the coffee table vanished into blue orbs and reappeared above the warlock when it became solid it dropped onto the warlock "You Witch" He snarled then everything expect Phoebe and Paige froze including the warlock Phoebe knew that it was Piper. When the warlock unfroze Piper threw a potion making him disappear in flames and sparks.  
  
"You took long enough" Phoebe said to her sister "Yeah well I am sorry but I was putting Wyatt to sleep when our warlock decided to show up" Piper said Then a hole grew bigger in the wall "Uh guys" Paige said noticing the swirling hole "It coming!" Piper yelled over the howling wind then everything started to get sucked in. "Hold on your horses" Phoebe said Paige orbed to cover Phoebe went airborne and grabbed the ceiling fan "Piper grab something!" Phoebe cried out Piper tried to run for cover but the vortex started sucking her in "PIPER!!!!" Phoebe screamed "Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris somebody help!" Piper yelled. Two tall men came in sparking orbs "Piper!" Leo shouted he tried to grab Piper but she went into the vortex halfway their Chris grabbed her. "Chris don't let go!" Piper screamed then Piper's hands slipped away from Chris "Piper!" Chris shouted Piper saw Phoebe let go of the fan and Paige orb in with Wyatt and she thought she saw a figure that looked like Cole then her whole world went black.  
  
Jade The Sutherlands house was crowded as usual, since Robbie, Matdila and Henry moved in. Jade was watching TV waiting for her boyfriend Seb to come along so they can go out somewhere nice. "Whatcha watchin?" Dani Jade oldest sister asked. "Uh nothing much" Jade said she turned the channel then looked away unaware of the Vortex "So what you and Scott gonna do tonight" Jade wanted to know.  
  
"Well we are going to have a romantic dinner and then afterwards a stroll on the beach, and I have a deep feeling Scott is going ask me to marry him again and this time I am going to say yes" Dani said. "Really that great" Jade squealed then Dani hair started blowing in her face "Hey where the wind coming from?" Jade asked "Their" Dani said Jade swirled and saw a large vortex opening.  
  
"Oh my god!" Dani said "Beth!" Max yelled "Jade!" Dani screamed Jade started flying towards the Vortex "Dani!" Jade screamed before she vanished Robbie grabbed her hands the rest of the family came down and tried to reach for Jade. Seb and Kane entered the room "Jade!" Seb yelled he ran and so did Kane. "Rob don't let go!" Jade yelled gradually their hand started slipping "Jade!" Robbie screamed Kane dove and reached for Jade only getting sucked in himself, "Kane!" Kirsty screamed as her sister and boyfriend was sucked into another world the last thing Kane and Jade saw was the family trying to reach them then their worlds went black.  
  
Lizzie  
  
Lizzie McGurie sat on her bed talking to her two best friends Gordo and Miranda on her phone unaware of the Vortex behind her "Did you see The Clashers Last night, the actor was so cute" Lizzie said Miranda said something but all she heard was heavy wind "Speak up I can't hear you?" Lizzie said then she remembered that her window was close she turned and saw a vortex "Mum!" Lizzie screamed as her stuff started to get sucked in. Then Lizzie was picked up and started flying towards the Vortex then two strong arms grabbed her. "Don't let her go!" Lizzie mum cried out to her husband "Dad my hand slipping" Lizzie screamed then her hands slipped "Lizzie!!" Her dad screamed the last thing she saw were her parents and Matt trying to reach in for her then her world like the three before her went black.  
  
Piper Piper head hurt like hell, she heard chirping when her vision finally cleared she could see that she wasn't at the Manor anymore but she wasn't in any place, she was in a open field with forests around her. She stared at the nature, Horses eating grass on fire, purple rats playing around Wait Purple Rats, Fire Horses?. "Where in the hell am I" she said out loud she moved hand then froze, it touched something, skin she turned the thing opened it eyes "Ahh!" Piper screamed. The girl screamed as well waking a man who was near her and another girl with blonde hair Piper froze the three people the girls had terrified expressions on their faces, the guy was hard to read thought. Then she unfroze them "Who are you!" the girl said the guy stepped in the front of the girl "you have 5 seconds to tell me who you are" he said the two were probably together Piper thought but the other blonde girl was standing alone. "Maybe you should tell me who you are demon" Piper said trying to catch them off guard. "What did you call me" he said "Okay maybe you aren't a demon who decided to capture me" Piper replied. "Okay lets start this from the start, I am Kane Phillips and this is Jade Sutherland who are you" he said. "Who's the girl?" Piper asked "Did you hear me I said Jade Sutherland" Kane replied "No the other one" Piper said the two strangers turned and noticed The other girl. "I am Lizzie McGurie" The girl said. One of the horses on fire came right up to Piper "Ah! get away from me" Piper yelled The horse snorted Kane, Jade and Lizzie back away. The Purple rat came up and smelled Jade shoes "AHH! Get it away from me!" Jade screamed Kane kicked it then the horse went mental and started charging at Kane "Kane!" Jade yelled "Move!" he shouted pushing Jade and himself out of harm's way when the horse saw it didn't hit the target it opened it mouth and fire spewed out.  
  
Jade  
  
Jade screamed as Fire came out of the Mutant and almost burned Kane and herself when she opened her eyes the Fire was frozen completely still only inches away from Kane face, Jade looked at Lizzie who was scared as ever and she was looking at Piper she followed the glaze Piper had her hands up. Then hundreds of hooves thundered the ground "Follow me we have to run!" Piper screamed Jade and the others two ran after Piper into the forest. When they made it safely out of the way Kane immediately fired questions at Piper "Who and What are you?" he asked. "A Witch who went out of her way to save three people she doesn't know" Piper said sharply at Kane "What were these things?" Lizzie asked, "How would I know!" Piper yelled "Hey calm down" Jade said "Calm down, I am a Witch, a Charmed one, stuck in possible another world, with three strangers and mutant animals that can shoot out Fire!! And you are telling me to calm down!" Piper shouted. A butterfly looking-like creature flew by. "See Mutant animals, I have never heard or seen a butterfly that big, or that colour!" Piper screamed. "Listen okay we are stuck too and you don't see me screaming" Kane said Piper realised he was right. "Anyway where did you came from?" Piper asked them "Summer Bay in Australia" Jade and Kane said "Hillridge in America" Lizzie replied. (A/N Gotta forgive me I am a way more Charmed fan and H&A Fan then Lizzie Fan actually I am more of a Hilary fan then of a Lizzie Fan, if the location for Lizzie isn't right please feel free to tell me so) "Okay I am Piper Halliwell and I am from San Franisco America" Piper replied. "So you two together" Piper asked Kane and Jade "NO!" Jade shouted she moved away from Kane and sat closer to Lizzie Piper was confused Kane was protecting her and Jade acted like she didn't like him. "It a long story, I did something bad in my past to her oldest sister, I am actually dating Jade middle twin sister Kirsty" Kane said "Something bad! You raped my sister for god sake!" Jade said "Thanks fore telling them that" Kane snapped "Hey it okay I ran into somebody who married my middle younger sister who did a centuries worth of bad stuff" Piper said. Lizzie, Jade and Kane were confused when Piper saw their faces she laughed "Long Story" Piper replied.  
  
"Arcanine Flamethrower!" a man voice yelled breaking the silent "Solrock! Rock slide!" a Girl voice shouted a howl was heard, and then the ground shook for a second. "What was that?" Lizzie asked, "Let's find out" Piper said the four young heroes ran following the sounds of a battle. They watched a Huge red dog with stripes and a white man spew out fire like the horse did, a rock-sun time creature was sorched with the fire but it did very little affect. "This is a very weird Dimension' Piper said Then the Rock did something amazing it glow white then a beam of light hit the dog creature it fainted, the owner pulled out a red and white ball "Return Arcanine" he said the dog vanished into red light. "The next pokemon you won't able to defeat" The man said revealing another ball "Duskull I choose you!" The man cried out. An another mutant creature appeared it looked like a ghost, it only had a cloth around a skull with two red eyes "Duskull" it said saying it own name. "Duskull Psychic Attack" The man yelled the creature let out a beam of pink light hitting the sun it fainting "Yeah well lets battle with Ghost VS Ghost" the girl said, "Shedinja! I choose you" she said throwing another ball after returning the sun creature. This creature something between a Bug and a Ghost, it had wings and was brown, and had a grey looking round thing above it head.  
  
"Use Fury Cutter" The girl said the creature attacked the other one several times the creature tried to escape but it couldn't "Use String Shot" The girl said a stream of white foam came out of it mouth shooting the ghost, it fell trapped "Duskull return" the man said he said something to the ball and walked off. "Yeah that my 5th win today" the girl said jumping up and down returning the creature. Then she released another creature this thing was a bird larger then the largest bird on earth. "Lets go Pidgeot" she said to the bird hoping on, the bird lifted it big wings and flew. "What god name was that" Kane asked coming out into the open. "Another Mutant creature from another world" Piper said. Jade and Lizzie followed them into the open. "Guys I been a Witch for 6 years to know that we all have fallen into a Vortex to another world" Piper said to the three mortals. "How do we get out?" Lizzie asked. "I don't know maybe my sisters are trying to bring us back to our world if we are lucky and survive in this crazy word" Piper said looking into the sky.  
  
Phoebe  
  
"There gotta be something in here people just don't get thrown into a vortex for no reason" Phoebe said flipping the pages of the BOS. Chris orbed in "Anything? Phoebe asked Chris shook his head "What a surprise the elders don't know anything" Paige said.  
  
"It all right Phoebe we will find them" Leo replied holding his child. "Yeah I just hope that the power of three won't be needed" Phoebe said. Then her cell phone rang "Hello" Phoebe said "Darrly?" Phoebe asked. "Guys Darrly wants us to look at the TV" Phoebe said the four walked downstairs. She turned it on "Jade Sutherland and Lizzie McGurie both from different countries have disappeared into what it seems a Vortex Police are trying to find out what going on." A news reporter said. "Oh my god" Phoebe said  
  
Kirsty The police left soon afterwards. "Kane, Jade where are you?" Kirsty said of what she knew of Vortexes is that they were a hole into another world another reality. "Kirsty it okay they will come back" Dani said holding her sister shoulder "I hope you are right" Kirsty said. "And I mean ALL of them including Kane" Dani said who usually doesn't like Kane. Seb was pacing the room trying to figure out what was going on Rhys was calling everyone including Shelley.  
  
The rest of the family was sitting around or standing worried for Jade and Kane. Dani was fully aware that another girl vanished in the same thing, Dani wished for her safe return too if she knew they were with a powerful witch then she wouldn't be worried sick.  
  
Jo (A/N Um I don't know the parents of Lizzie names could you tell me please?) Everyone was their, at the Mcguries, Lizzie two best friends, Ethan Craft even Kate popped in. "It okay sweetheart we will find them" Jo husband said she hoped he was right she was aware that her daughter wasn't along she was with two other teenagers who got sucked in the warp. "Mum how is it even possible that their a Vortex" Matt Jo youngest and probably her only child asked "I don't know honey" she said if Jo knew about the Powerful charmed one who was sucked in the same thing Jo would have been calm waiting for the witch to bring them ALL Home.  
  
A/N So how did you like it, Good, Please review I will try and update the next chapter, but in about two days my Christmas holidays will be over and I will have to go back to school which been possible I might not able to update chapters, to create new stories so you must be patience please. Next Chapter All Alone in the strangest world. Piper, Kane, Jade and Lizzie try to cope in the world and try to find a way out back to their world, Without their parents, or girlfriend, or their sisters or Whitelighter on their side. But they can escape the Mutant creatures called Pokemon. Bye please Review 


	2. The New Arrivals

Note: This is now a Charmed/Lizzie/Home & Away/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover as well, For Buffy is set after Once More with feeling in season 6

**The three teens and Piper had walked a mile before they came upon a town**

"**Look a town" Lizzie said running head of the others.**

**Jade and Kane were walking on both sides of Piper, opposite from each other. **

"**Maybe we can call the others and see if we can get home" Jade replied**

"**Jade, are you just stupid, we are in another world, which means we are out of reach" Kane said**

"**Well it not like it impossible to do" Jade shot back, they had entered the town where weird creatures were not to mention people of their own kind.**

"**Oh shut up" Piper said to the two sensing a argument raising.**

**Jade and Kane immediately kept quiet as they didn't know what Piper was capable of.**

'**Where are we anyway?" Lizzie asked. **

**The town was like any other. It had tall building, houses, shops, trees. But along with the humans more strange creatures were among them.**

"**That what I want to know, Phoebe, Paige whatever you are doing, hurry up" Piper said looking into the sky.**

**Buffy**

**Buffy Summers had drove a stake into a Vampire heart and dusted him.**

'**Everyone okay?" Buffy called out to the gang.**

**Tara, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Giles, Spike and Willow all gave the okay signal**

"**We defiantly are okay" Willow replied.**

"**Or not" Xander said shortly after, a Vortex started to open**

"**It coming!" Buffy yelled everyone had started running out of the graveyard. "Buffy!, Willow!" three voices, two male and one female cried.**

"**Tara!" Willow cried as she saw her girlfriend get sucked into the portal and ran towards it but Buffy stopped her **

'No, you only get sucked along with them" Buffy cried. Giles, Spike and Tara vanished into the portal.

Tara

The three who were sucked into the vortex lay in a food shop, where many had obviously flee from the portal.

Tara was the first to wake up followed by the two men.

"Where the bloody hell are we" Spike the vampire asked.

"If I knew I tell you" Rupert Giles also Buffy's Watcher said.

"We better find out soon, but I think we are in a another-" Tara didn't finished because a police officer stood in front of the store, but that wasn't what stopped her and grabbed Giles and Spike attention, it was the creature. A black & gray dog stood on four legs.

"Might" it growled.

"What in the hell is that" Tara said in fear "Mightynena!" The dog howled and jumped towards them.

Piper

"Hey come there are people running out of that restaurant?" Lizzie asked.

"I have no idea" Piper replied as a police motorcycle roared pass to the place.

"Some portal of some kind had opened up and three people had appeared" a guy in blue said to another person as they walking passed the outsiders of this world.

"But I think we should check it out" Piper replied and she ran towards the shop with the three teens following her.

Piper froze the scene as a dog attacked three humans.

The female noticed she did it and said something making some energy form.

"Hey don't attack me witch" Piper said thinking she was trying to attack not defend and exploded a tray of chips. The girl shrieked while the older men shielded himself from the glass with his hands, but the blonde man face changed.

"Leave them alone" He growled

"Vampire" Piper said since she had only since the kind of vampires that turned into bats.

"Wait we come in peace," The older man irrupted. Piper stopped and realised they too had came through the mysterious portal.

"Okay, lets start from the beginning, I am Piper Halliwell, these are my allies who are mortals, Jade Sutherland, Kane Phipplis and

Tara

Lizzie Mcgurie" The witch said

"Uh yeah well, I am Rupert Giles, this is Spike, a good vampire and Tara Mcclay" Giles said as he introduced each of them.

"Well lets get out of here first, I know the way to get out of this town and quickly then we can discuss" Piper said she saw Giles take off his coat and wondered why until he gave it to the Vampire.

"Lets go" Giles said they all quickly ran out of town as Piper power wore off. Everyone was confused, they finally hide in some woods where Spike stopped smoking. The trees had so many leaves on them that Spike didn't have to worry about the leaves moving. Jade and Lizzie stood far as possible but in hearing range from Spike.

"So you are a witch too?" The girl named Tara asked Piper

"Yeah, I am a charmed one" Piper replied

"Oh my god, I thought they were just myths" Tara replied

"A what one?" Spike asked

"A trio of three women who fight evil, separately they are powerful, but together with their spell they are very powerful" Tara explained

"Oh, I suppose you are weak compare to her, she could probably kill the slayer in one shot, not that I want Buffy to die anyway" Spike said to Tara

"Slayer?, Buffy? What in the world are they?" Piper asked

"The Slayer is one who is chosen to defeat the creatures of the darkness and slay Vampires" Tara told her.

"Which adds up you are all freaks, especially the blonde one" Jade spoke up

"Who had saved you" Piper reminded her

"Well since we are on the topic of who we are, I am Buffy watcher, who is our friend and the Slayer, I train her and help her to battle against evil, I am like a father to her really" Giles said

"That cool" Piper said

Just then a small red lizard pokemon jumped into the middle of the group Jade and Lizzie immediately screamed and hide behind Spike well the others stared at the pokemon "Char" It said, it also had a flame on the end of it tail

'That be right you run from me when I vamped but hide behind me when something that not scary appears" Spike said

"Mander!" The pokemon cried releasing a shot of fire which just missed Piper and Tara.

"You want to play that game" Piper said angrily lifting her hands

"Piper no" Tara shouted

"What you doing, let her kill it, or it will kill us" Kane shouted at her

"Stop, what do you want me to do, and one at a time" Piper said

"Get rid of it!" Lizzie called out

"Charmander!" The creature yelled then it dashed towards Tara

'Oh no you don't" Spike yelled and vamped in, he ran towards the fire creature but stopped suddenly when Sun started shining where the creature was.

"Giles!" Spike called out for the watcher, he knew if he didn't protect Tara, or Giles for that matter, both Willow and Buffy would have him dusted.

"What can I do" Giles shouted back.

As the creature was ready to cut Tara in half time had slowed down to a stop

"Can I aleast do that" Piper asked.

"Lets get out of here" Giles replied The group ran off from the creature as it unfroze.

"Okay I think we are all in agreement to get the hell out of this world" Piper said as they stopped in some thicker and darker woods.

"These woods are scary" Lizzie replied.

"Well Tara and you are witches right?, then do something" Spike told them.

"We can't make spell out of nowhere you know" Piper snapped back at the vampire.

"Witches?, I wouldn't be surprised if this was all your fault" Jade said.

"Our fault?, how would it be ours?" Tara asked

"Meddling with witchcraft, what were you doing" Jade said

"One, I don't even know any of you including Tara and why would we put a portal on you three" Piper asked, Jade kept quiet.

'Its must be someone else's doing, what was everyone doing?" Giles asked

"Well, you me and Tara were with Buffy, she staked a Vampire, portal open, we got sucked in" Spike said in simple forms.

"We were just at home" Jade and Lizzie replied

"I was coming into the Sutherlands when I saw Jade get sucked in and tried to get her" Kane replied.

"I with my two sisters were vanquishing a warlock" Piper said.

"Wait, Vampire?, Warlock?, these two events gotta mean something" Tara said adding them together.

"But then what with the mortals?" Spike asked.

"Aargh this is too confusing" Tara said.

'Well, how about we find a cave first so I don't end up as a pile of ashes" Spike said.

"Okay, I don't get this, since when did Witches and Vampires work together?" Jade asked

"I got a chip, which means I can't hurt anything good, if so I will be in pain" Spike said

"I wasn't around when Spike first came, I came when me and Willow together, and yes I am gay" Tara said.

"You people got serious issues" Kane said

"Oh really, you two seem to be snappy at each other, so don't give us that issue crap" Piper snapped. Kane and Jade kept quiet.

"I just want to go home" Lizzie said quietly

"Its okay sweetie, we will find a way" Tara replied to the blonde girl.

Phoebe

"I bet it was the warlock" Paige said

"Couldn't of been, I already looked him up, he a lower-level" Phoebe replied. The sisters, Chris, Wyatt and Leo were in the attic where the Book of Shadows resides.

"Well I don't get it how can.." Paige trailed off as someone came in.

'Hi, are you the so-called charmed ones?" the figure said as she came to form.

"Um yeah" Phoebe replied as she stared at this red-head.

"I am Willow Rosenberg, I am so glad you are real, see my girlfriend and two friends were sucked into this portal" Willow started to say

'Wait, Portal?, that strange our sister, the third charmed one was sucked into a portal as well" Phoebe said.

"And so were three other people" Paige replied.

"Well, this is no good, suppose you wouldn't know what happened?" Willow asked, the four shook their heads.

"The Elders had no information ether" Leo said

'The who?, you mean The Powers to be?" Willow asked confused

"Something like that" Leo said.

'We better get searching then" Phoebe said

'Wait, I will teleport us to my friends we can help with each other, hold that book" Willow said 'This will take a second" she replied and looked at the ceiling, Phoebe grabbed the book just as a blinding light blinded them all.

When Phoebe's vision had cleared she saw her surroundings. It had looked like they were in a store, several other people were staring at them.

"Welcome to the magic box" the red head named Willow replied

"Hi" Phoebe said waving, her sister, Chris, Paige, Leo and Wyatt stood on ethier side of her.

"Okay how about we start with introduction, this is Anya and Xander Harris, Dawn Summers and our very own Slayer Buffy Summers" Willow said pointing to each of them. "Hi" the others murmed

"Hi, I am Phoebe and this is my sister, Paige and our two whitelighters Leo and Chris, and our Nephew Wyatt" Phoebe replied.

"He's cute" the young girl, Dawn replied walking to Wyatt.

"Yeah I know" Phoebe replied

"Is he yours?" Dawn asked

"No he's is my sister's son who was sucked into that portal, Piper's son" Phoebe replied.

"We should start researching now" Willow replied

"Can I play with him" Dawn said

"Sure, someone needs to keep him company until we figure this out" Phoebe replied.

Jade

The group had finally found a damp cave and entered it.

"How on earth are we going to sleep in here?" Jade asked

"Easy as cake" Tara replied. "Esmos, kolo Lanlod" Tara said in a weird language Jade had never heard. Suddenly the cave was lit with light and seven sleeping bags appeared and the cave wasn't so damp and cold.

"Maybe…witchcraft isn't so bad after all" Jade said looking around.

"You just figured that?, I mean witches saved you from the world ending along with others" Piper replied.

"Yes indeed, the Slayer along with friends stopped The Master rising to cause chaos, stopped Angel who was Angelus before he could wreck havoc, and stopped The Mayor which was a huge snake" Giles said.

"Oh, and Buffy stopped this half cyber, half human, half demon from been unleashed on the world and also stopped an hell goddess from bringing literally all hell breaking lose, dying in progress but we brought her back" Tara quoted.

The three young teens were now staring at the older magical beings.

"Its nighttime how about we go to sleep, we can find some help in the morning" Tara suggested.

"Good idea" Kane replied. With that the group hopped into their sleeping bags and slept.

I hope that was good, sorry if short.. I am sorry about it been so long, its just my muse been going and coming and all anyway I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review please.

The rating of this story will now be PG13.


End file.
